Team Darkness Summoning Training
Team Darkness Summoning Training /Yami Namikaze , Aiden Uchiha , and Amaya Iburi Savitora: Reaching down to help lift her up again, he smiled at her sweetly. With a softening look, he sat under a tree and beckoned for her to sit next to him. His knee was up toward the sky and his head was rolled back on the trunk. A soft breeze passed and his silver-white hair brushed over his eyes before settling in place again. Grabbing his Kunai, he flipped his kunai in his hand and handed it to her. He spoke in the same caring and softened voice as he always did inside the village and off mission or training. “Keep this, it will come in handy very soon.” Holding onto a different one, he spun it on his finger and smiled at her. “Ready to learn a new jutsu that you’re going to love?” Stabbing his Kunai into the ground, he looked at her awaiting the answer. Electron: She accepted his help, and sat next to him. Grabbing the Kunai that was handed to her, a confused expression eased onto her face, and curiosity flickered in her ghastly eyes. She nodded in an understanding matter, and put the Kunai with the rest in her little sac. "New jutsu?" She mumbled with the same, bored tone. "I guess..." Not wanting him to get the wrong idea, she blinked rapidly and pondered on something else to say so it didn't sound so sour, but nothing really came to mind. Her inability to speak to people definitely made her feel awkward. Her cheeks flushed, and a vibrant shade of red formed on her pale porcelain skin. Although only the very tip of cheekbones were visible because of her mask, she felt embarrassed. She quickly turned into her smoke form. "When do we start?" LightFang: -Aiden would be enjoying a nap in a sakura tree within the Leaf Village. He would be so far in rem that he would turn to roll over. Unfortunately he would fall out of the tree because of this hitting the ground between Yami and Amaya. Hitting the ground would wake him up with a start and he would jump up to his feet looking at both of them. "Uh... So whats this i hear about a new jutsu?" Aiden's right hand would go to the back of his head and nervously scratch at it. He was obviously embarassed for having just fell out of a tree and litteraly droping into this training session.- Savitora: Making the hand seals boar, dog, bird, monkey, and finally ram, he slammed his palm to the ground and summoned a bird half the size of the genin to the spot in a cloud of smoke. When it appeared it spoke in a dark and almost sinister tone, “You summoned me Satori? I believe I told you not to summon me between 2 and 6 PM. What do you need?” Looking down at the bird with a frown, his eyes shifted to the red calico styled look and the bird seemed to shut up instantly with a look at the genin. Yami looked down at the bird and spoke with his normal voice, not adding any demonic aspects yet. “I have new blood, do you have the scroll with you?” The crow looked at them and simply nodded before it made what looked like the same seals as Yami did with its feathered wings. Upon hitting the ground with its wing a scroll appeared in front of them and opened with several unfilled spots ended with the Name “Yami Namikaze”. Looking at his genin one by one he spoke softly and calmly, “Bite your thumb and sign your name on this scroll, it will make a blood pact allowing you to summon crows. Also… hold your breath when you’re finished.” Electron: Amaya's eyes drooped in annoyance, and she scoffed at the klutzy genin. So, this was supposed to be the second member of squad Yami, huh? Pathetic. Her brows furrowed, as she turned her attention away from him and back to her Sensei. Closely watching his hand signs, the young Iburi's eyes widened as a bird appeared. This peeked her interest. As she listened to Yami's words, she seemed a bit frightened. New blood? Blood pact? Summon? "Shouldn't you explain this to us more?" She mumbled her inquiry, a bit iffy on the idea. LightFang: -Aiden would tilt his head as he looked down at the tiny bird like creature. His eyebrows then raised when it actually spoke. "Did that bird just.. talk?" Aiden would be taken back by this a bit but i guess stranger things had happened. He would then watch the conversation unfold between his sensei and the bird as the bird summoned a scroll that seemed to have a list of names written on it. The last one being that of his Sensei himself. He then would hear the instructions to write his name in blood on one of the empty spaces of the scroll. Not one to typically disobey his sensei Aiden would bring his right hand up to his mouth and bite the tip of his index finger. He then would write his signature on the spot right next to Yami's name, seeing that the other girl wasn't signing and was asking questions. He would then tap each finger to his thumb covering each fingertip of his right hand in his blood then placing those prints below his name to complete the contract. Aiden would then look up to Amaya and say, "Why are you questioning Yami-Sensei. Can't your just trust he knows what he's doing by teaching us stuff?"- Savitora: After Aiden signed the summoning the scroll and locked the seal with his fingertips, the scroll reverse summoned them to the realm of crows. The sky was blood red, and the sun was black as amaterasu. All the trees in the area where broken, dead, and appeared to be black shadows. Back in the village, the bird looked up at the genin girl named Amaya and crossed his wings over his chest while tapping his clawed foot at her with an impatient look on his face. Looking up at her and then at the scroll he shook his head and spoke sharply, “You gonna sign the scroll or are we gonna stand here all damn day. How about it?” The bird never uncrossed his arms and simply took his clawed foot and pushed the scroll closer to her. Electron: Amaya's brows furrowed, as she kept her eyes on the bird. Since she couldn't bite her thumb because of her mask, she took out a Kunai from her sac and used the sharpest side to cut her thumb slightly. The blood flowed down her arm, and she clenched her teeth. The cut was deeper than she wanted it to be, and she exhaled annoyingly. She followed the same steps as the other genin: She signed her name using her left hand beside Aiden's, and then squeezed her bloody hand so her drenched palm spreading her blood to her fingertips. The tip of her fingers were placed below her name, leaving her bloody finger print marks on the scroll, and quickly shot the sassy feathered pest a cold glare before the sealing was complete. "Fine," she mumbled coldy, "But if that bird keeps looking at me like that, I'm going to eat it for dinner." LightFang: -As Aiden started to say his line to Amaya He would feel weird inside. Almost like a pull was tugging him away. Suddenly he was ripped from the leaf village and stood in a dark looking place where the sky was blood red and the sun was black. As soon as he got here the wind would be ripped from his lungs causing him to drop on all fours and gasp for air until slowly he caught his breath. Heathen would push himself back up to his feet. "FUCK WHY DID THAT HURT SO BAD!" He would shout at Yami before taking a look around at the new place. He would notice that all the trees looked dead and brittle along with most of the landscape looked barren. Though obviously the most noticeable thing was the blood red sky. Aiden would turn to his sensei and ask, "So... What is this place?"- Savitora: Before she finished the word dinner, the bird summoned her to the realm. Due to her not holding her breath, the summoning was going to leave her extremely winded when she reached the realm. Looking at both his genin as they appeared he smiled and kept the look of his crow eyes. Speaking in a tone that was quieter than his usual for only them to hear he crouched closer to them, “If you see anything living here, do not make eye contact, simply keep walking and stay close to me.” Starting off on the walk, if they looked off in the distance it seemed he was headed toward the largest of the broken trees, the tree seemed only a 2 or so minute walk but would turn out as a 7 to 10 minute walk instead. They passed many creatures and even more trees as the world seemed to mold into a sort of twisted dead forest. The creatures didn’t seem to have shapes though, only red eyes that showed from the dark of the woods as if they were keeping their distance because they were more afraid of the shinobi than the genin were of them. Coming up close on the large black tree, which in fact turned out to be the size of a castle, they heard a booming voice from inside that called out “Yami.. It’s been a very long time since you came here… I assume this isn’t just a tourist visit for you since there are no feasts or holidays happening.” Yami looked up as a dark figure with an enormous wing span came down in front of them and landed to inspect the genin he had brought more than Yami himself. The crow was far larger than Yami himself and seemed to have the power to convert to a Tengu form. The creature was staring down at him silently, and he was unwaveringly staring up at the crow before shifting his eyes to the door way. The crow looked back at the tree and seemed to make a grin from its large beak. “Where are my manners, come in, obviously you have brought them to teach them the summoning in peace.” As the bird finished his sentence, Yami followed the crow into the large corridor of the trunk with a wave of his hand that beckoned his students to follow. Electron: As soon as she was summoned, the Iburi fell on all fours. Her eyes widened, as she harshly inhaled and exhaled, feeling as if she were dying from a lack of oxygen. She raised her dizzy head, and stood up on her legs. The area looked cool, and she simply shrugged. She used some bandages that she had in her sac to quickly tie up her thumb wound, and followed her Sensei. She obeyed his orders on not making any eye contact, but it was not like she was afraid or curious. Her droopy, bored eyes surveyed the area, and it fascinated her. "Hm," she softly hummed. As they arrived to the tree-castle looking place, the eerie voice that fled the mouth of the Tengu creature made the hairs on the back of her neck raise, and goose bumps formed on her arms. She turned into smoke form unintentionally. He did not frighten her, but she was a bit intimidated. Trusting her Sensei, she followed closely behind him, slowly materializing back to normal. Savitora: The large crow had left them be inside a large room with a library the library was filled to the brim with scrolls containing information from thousands of years of history of the realm of crows and their involvement in the shinobi wars, famous crows and Tengu that have lived and even what villages they had aided. Though Yami still passed every case of scrolls in the room that seemed to reach to the very top of the tree. He was sure that the two trailing behind were worried they would have to climb to the top of the tree to find what they needed. Luckily, this wasn’t the case. Leading them to a small case with fewer scrolls. He sorted through them and grabbed 6 from the shelf. Separating the scrolls, he handed them to the genin and spoke subtly and calmly to them as not to disturb the silent nature of the library that could so easily let a single voice travel and echo for many minutes. “These will teach you the crow clone, the scattered crow’s technique, and the summoning technique. When you have finished learning these make the hand seals to complete the jutsu and press your hand on the scroll. If done correctly the scroll will identify it as a mastered jutsu and return here. Remember that when using the summoning technique, the amount of chakra you use to summon a contract animal will depict what comes from the seal.” Taking similar scrolls from the shelf, he tucked them under his coat and clapped his hands together momentarily. He looked to the bird that had summoned them here who had seemed to be following them very eager for them to leave so he could go back to his life in peace from them and spoke to it in a more harsh tone “Return us to Konoha so we may be out of your hair for good.” Nodding, the crow followed as requested and sent them back to where they had come from inside the village.